


[Podfic of] But Sweeter

by isweedan



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Food, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[20:45] Author's Summary: The part that didn't make sense, at first glance, was the spoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] But Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But Sweeter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Reader's Note: I've reread this fic so many times since I fell into bandom. It's just so delightfully, perfectly funny. I am always surprised when I return and find it is not called 'Candle Salad (lolololololol)' like it is in my head.

 

**Length:** 0:20:45

**Download** [MP3 Here!(right click save)](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/But%20Sweeter.mp3)

**Audiobook compiled by[bessyboo](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/):**[ M4B here!](http://www.mediafire.com/?sdbbca4y1ax8j13)  


End file.
